


unfolding it all tonight.

by redhoods



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, all the bad kids are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: He bats her hand away and tries not to look back at the pool, “M’not,” he mumbles, “Think it might be a Ragh thing.”Her gaze snaps to him, “Is that what your thing is?” She asks, grinning too wide, “Your thing is a Ragh thing?” And wiggles her eyebrows.“No, what,” Gorgug blurts too fast, too loud, because several people look their way and Fig waves at them while he hikes his shoulders towards his ears, trying to disappear into his hoodie. It’s too hot for it, really, but he feels like he needs the barrier from himself and... everything going on in front of him, “No, that’d be... it’s— no, I—what?”Fig’s eyebrows are near her horns, “Wow, Gorgug.”
Relationships: Ragh Barkrock/Gorgug Thistlespring
Comments: 15
Kudos: 284





	unfolding it all tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> i just think these lads are good and should kiss again. also ragh and tracker's friendship is fucking peak wlw/mlm solidarity.
> 
> title from shine by years & years.

“Dude, what are you staring at?” 

It’s not—

He’s not proud of how hard he jerks in his chair, the plastic lawn chair creaking under his weight as his feet slide in the grass and he twists to look at Fig over his shoulder all at once. “What?” His voice breaks a little at the end, hitching up in pitch.

She looks delighted and that can only spell his doom, “Are you blushing?” She squints and leans closer, pokes at his cheek.

The urge to snap at her finger is there, but Gorgug ignores it and blows out a breath, puffing out his cheeks under the pressure of her finger until she stops, “No, I’m not,” he protests, entirely weak. There’s no point to it either, he can feel how hot his face is, knows his skin has probably gone splotchy.

He hadn’t even realized he’d been staring.

“So,” she starts, sing songing, “what’s caught your eye?”

“Nothing,” he says, mulish as he shifts to sit right back in the chair, arms crossing over his chest before he realizes he’s doing it and puts them back down, “I was just... thinking about songs and... other stuff.”

Fig laughs, “Stuff,” she taps her fingers on the arm of his chair, leaning too close to his shoulder, and he realizes she’s trying to follow his line of sight, eyes flicking from the beer pong table to the pool and back. The humming sound she lets out makes him nervous, “Oh, wow.”

He twists his neck to look at her face, tries to find where she’s looking, “What?”

“I didn’t realize,” she says.

“Fig.”

“What?” She pokes him in the side, “I never realized how hairy Ragh is,” she adds and his face feels hot again, “Did you? How’s that even a thing? Is it an orc thing? Are you that hairy? I feel like I should know as your best friend if you were that hairy.”

He bats her hand away and tries not to look back at the pool, “M’not,” he mumbles, “Think it might be a Ragh thing.”

Her gaze snaps to him, “Is that what your thing is?” She asks, grinning too wide, “Your thing is a Ragh thing?” And wiggles her eyebrows.

“No, what,” Gorgug blurts too fast, too loud, because several people look their way and Fig waves at them while he hikes his shoulders towards his ears, trying to disappear into his hoodie. It’s too hot for it, really, but he feels like he needs the barrier from himself and... everything going on in front of him, “No, that’d be... it’s— no, I— _what_?”

Fig’s eyebrows are near her horns, “Wow, Gorgug.”

He scowls at her.

She pats his arm, “I’ll leave you to your bisexual crisis,” then struts off towards the pool.

He drags the neckline of his hoodie up over half his face and groans into the fabric.

“Oh man, are you okay?” 

Gorgug groans again into the fabric.

“Gorgug?” Ragh’s voice sounds too close and too concerned, “You’re not like... heat stroking out in that thing are you? We all tried to tell you to take it off,” a hand tugs at his over his face and Gorgug lets it happen, resigns himself to it.

The hoodie slips down and the bright sunlight is blocked out by the fact that Ragh is standing partially over him.

And it’s... it’s a whole lot of bare skin right at his eye level. He’s seen Ragh shirtless before, more times than he lets himself think about, but this is some special sort of torture just for him probably. And Fig had been right, not that he hadn’t been aware of it, but Ragh’s got a smattering of chest hair that he’s heard a lot of the other guys grumbling about jealously and also a thick patch of hair that disappears into the tops of his shorts and—

“Dude, you still alive?”

Gorgug blinks and flicks his gaze up from where he’s apparently been staring at Ragh’s belly, up to Ragh’s face instead, “Sorry, it’s just—” gestures with a hand, “hot?”

Ragh grins at him, “You’re all flushed, man, I bet,” he jerks his thumb over his shoulder, “You oughta lose some layers and dive into the pool, bet that’ll help you cool off.”

“Yeah, maybe,” he’s proud that his voice doesn’t crack this time.

“Also we wanna play chicken and you’re like one of the strongest guys here,” Ragh adds.

“Right,” Gorgug replies faintly.

Ragh laughs, “Maybe get you a bottle of water too,” he says, turning back towards the pool, though he pauses and shifts, looking back, “If you don’t take that thing off in the next five minutes, I will throw you in the pool with it on.”

Gorgug nods slowly.

“Seriously, dude, you look like you’re gonna pass out,” and then he’s full sprinting at the pool, cannonballing in with a giant splash that gets several disgruntled yells from those out of the water.

\-----

The inside of Seacaster Manor is blessedly cool and Gorgug seeks shelter in the kitchen with a bottle of water, trying to tuck himself out of sight on the floor even though his legs are too long for that ever to be a passable hope.

Cathilda seems not to mind or have any trouble operating around him though, humming a song to herself as she prepares snacks for the party.

Eventually though, he knows someone will come looking for him so he finishes off the water, feeling only a fraction less embarrassed though much less like he’s going to sweat to death as he ducks back outside to where the party is going on. Mostly hoping he goes unnoticed as he drags his hoodie off over his head with his shirt, intent on abandoning them on a chair on the back porch.

Someone wolf whistles though and several people cheer when he turns and starts shuffling towards the pool.

“My man!” Ragh shouts and Gorgug makes the immediate decision to jump in before he explodes.

The water does feel good and he does feel significantly cooled off when he resurfaces, even if his hair is plastered to his forehead and it takes several tries for him to push it back out of his face.

Kristen is right there when he does, slinging an arm around his shoulders and forcing him to sink in the water or otherwise be craned awkwardly down at her height, “Gorgug!” She calls way too loud, “You’re gonna be my teammate, right?”

“Teammate?” He asks.

“Chicken!” She shouts and Ragh cheers in response.

Gorgug sinks deeper into the water, “How’s that game go again?”

Kristen wheels on him, clapping a hand on each side of his face, “Dude, you know how chicken works and if you let me down, I’m gonna subject you to the philosophy students for a month,” she intones, very seriously, way too close to his face.

He sighs, “Please don’t kiss me again.”

“ _Dude_ ,” she pushes ineffectually at his chest, “I only did it one time!”

“Wait what?” Tracker asks, where she’s already perched on Ragh’s shoulders.

“Yeah what?” Ragh echoes.

“Oh, we’ve all been kissed by Kristen,” Fabian says, floating by in a giant inflatable flamingo.

Kristen laughs too loud and too fake, reaching out to shove at his float until it upends him in the water, “One time! Ages ago!”

Gorgug squints at Tracker and Ragh, “Even Riz.”

“Great duress!” Riz shouts from... Gorgug isn’t actually sure where Riz is as he twists around in the water, but then he’s getting hit by a stream of water from a bush and he’s got a good idea as he splutters.

“So chicken!” Kristen says, still too loud, then lower, “not to be confused with gay chicken,” and cackles wildly as Tracker groans and presses her face into her palm. She turns back to him again and Gorgug lifts an eyebrow at her, before sinking further down into the water and under the surface.

It takes work, because Kristen has the grace of a baby deer and the water isn’t helping, but he comes back up with her hopefully stable enough on his shoulders and has to brush his hair out of his face again before he holds onto her legs.

“I’m ref!” Fig calls, sitting on the side of the pool, kicking her feet at the surface of the water, “I’m watching you boys, no cheating,” and then she winks and Gorgug thinks about going back under the water and not resurfacing.

But Ragh is stepping closer to him, grinning wide enough that his tusks are jutting out and he even bounces a little in the water, “It’s on, Thistlespring!”

Kristen jeers above him.

It’s hard not to at least get into the spirit of the game a little bit, with the others around the pool starting to cheer, and he plants his feet, tries not to think too hard about the fact that he’s got a few inches on Ragh, even if Ragh is solid as a brick wall, “In your dreams, Barkrock!”

The others cheer and cackle around him and all he can focus on is the look on Ragh’s face, the splotchy color that rises and the shy dip of his ears. 

It passes fast, gone in seconds before Ragh is baring his teeth like they’re on the bloodrush field and not in Fabian’s pool. The effect is a little ruined by the way Tracker reaches down to pat his cheek and accidentally clips him in the nose, the both of them dissolving into laughter. 

Gorgug smiles and flicks his gaze away, unfortunately making eye contact with Fig, who’s smirking wide at him. 

“On my count!” Fig declares. 

She gets to two before Ragh is charging him and it’s only cause Gorgug had been looking at him that he braces himself and he and Kristen don’t get knocked over from the sheer momentum of Tracker shoving Kristen at the same time Ragh practically body checks him. 

It’s truly hard to tell anything that’s happening just because he’s so focused on not falling over and not dropping Kristen while also not letting her strangle him, that he almost misses the shove to his back. 

He’s so unprepared for it though that he tips forward and is immediately overbalanced with Kristen’s weight, crashing solidly into Ragh and taking all four of them down into the water. 

Thankfully Kristen doesn’t cling to him though she does knee him in both the ear and jaw as she scrambles loose. 

Gorgug barely notices either because he’s too busy trying not to freak out about being plastered to Ragh’s front or the grip that Ragh has on him, one wide palm curled over his side and one around the back of his arm. 

Really, Ragh is the one to pull the both of them up, dragging them both to the surface and fully vertical. 

Sort of. 

Gorgug levers himself upright, peeling his face from Ragh’s general collarbone area where he’d ended up and avoiding eye contact with everybody. 

“I think we won,” Kristen says when he incidentally looks her way. She and Tracker are already lounging on the steps of the pool and she’s squinting at him curiously. 

“What? No way!” Ragh declares and he’s pushing through the water, back to Gorgug and it’s just as hard for him to drag his gaze away from the shifting muscles as Ragh climbs out of the pool. 

Fig has her crystal out when they turn to her and she looks up, a bubble of her gum half blown, “What?”

“You’re a terrible ref,” Riz has apparently taken over the flamingo float though Fabian is hanging onto it with one arm, floating on his back with his eye closed. 

She curls her lip at him. 

Riz rolls his eyes, “Technically, Tracker was the first to hit the water.”

Kristen cheers before smacking a kiss to Tracker’s cheek, “Sorry, babe, but that’s a technicality all take.”

“I call rematch later!” Ragh says and Gorgug makes the mistake of looking his way, finds Ragh looking back at him as he towels his hair off. 

Swallowing, he manages a single jerky nod of his head, “Sure, I’m down.”

Ragh grins at him and he again considers sinking into the water and not coming back up but then he’s getting knocked in the head by a plastic flamingo head and Riz is palming him a water gun that he’s sure he’s gonna be atrocious with. 

It does not stop him at all for immediately turning it on Fig and proceeding to attempt to douse her with as much water as a small water gun can hold. 

\-----

The rematch does not end up happening.

Which is good, more than good to Gorgug, at least until they end up all in Fabian’s room, lounging around the place with bottles of tequila being passed around and Ragh is... still shirtless, sprawled on the floor taking up a truly astounding amount of space with an arm tucked under his head. He’s talking with Tracker and Kristen about his mom and the plans they have to help her with the gem in the coming months and—

“Dude,” Fig’s finger finds his ribs far too easily and he flails, spills a little tequila down his arm and licks it off before he thinks about it, “you’re staring so much.”

“Am not,” he retorts.

“You are,” Ayda counters, “It is truly a wonder he has not noticed yet.”

Gorgug finds his gaze snapping back to Ragh, as if Ayda simply saying the words means Ragh will magically notice, ends up actually meeting Ragh’s gaze this time. Next to him, Fig snorts and Gorgug pays her no mind, trying to make sense of the splotchy flush that’s come to life on Ragh’s face that hadn’t been there seconds ago.

He can see Ragh visibly swallow before he musters and makes a grabby hand, “Dude, quit hogging the booze!”

Fig jabs him in the side again so he jerks, not spilling the tequila this time as he stands and shuffles closer to where Ragh is sprawled. It’s not a shove that does him in this time, just the corner of the rug that his toes catch on and he goes sprawling.

Right onto Ragh’s chest.

The bottle is out of his hands before he’s even thought about it, if only because he’s too busy panicking over the fact that he’s face first in Ragh’s chest for the second time in less than a five hour span and also Ragh no longer smells like pool water.

“Way to trip over your own big feet,” Kristen says idly from next to where Gorgug is attempting to lever himself up off of Ragh’s chest, not at all helped by the fact that Ragh’s hands are on his sides again.

His only saving grace might be that he has a t-shirt on, but that’s a thin thread.

He gives up trying to push up and instead just tips sideways so he hits the floor next to Ragh, landing on his shoulder, facing towards Ragh, “Sorry, man, are you okay?”

Ragh turns to look at him, slow, eyes huge, face splotchy, and his nod is unconvincing, “Yeah, dude, I’m,” he nods again, still entirely unconvincing. Before Gorgug can press though, Ragh shoves up suddenly, far more graceful than Gorgug’s own attempts, “I gotta... do something,” he bursts out, too loud, and all but runs from the room.

“ _Dude_ ,” Tracker says, once Ragh is gone, leaning over to smack him on the arm, her other hand holding the bottle of tequila he’d nearly dumped everywhere.

“What?” His voice breaks a little and he sprawls on his own back, not quite taking over Ragh’s former position. He can feel eyes on him and doesn’t want to look to see how many of his friends are looking at him right now.

It doesn’t matter because Tracker’s face appears over him, “Go talk to him.”

Gorgug blinks at her.

“Are you—” she cuts off with a frustrated sound, “ _Gorgug_.”

“I know, right?” Fig calls from the other side of the room.

He lifts up slowly, careful not to knock his head off of Tracker’s as she pulls back, “I’m confused,” he says.

“Magnificent,” Ayda says.

“You should talk to Ragh,” Tracker says carefully, slowly.

Gorgug nods at her though he still feels like he’s missing a step, “Can I have some more tequila first?” He asks, mostly to stall. He holds out a hand and she squints at him before offering it out, though she only lets him take two big swigs before prying the bottle out of his hands and making shooing motions at him with her other hand.

He refuses to look at Fig as he stands and carefully picks his way out of the room.

Chatter starts up as soon as the door shuts behind him and they’re definitely talking about him now.

The bigger problem is that Seacaster Manor is huge and he’s not even sure where to begin looking, though he finds himself heading down the stairs without much thought as to why. He ends up in the kitchen once more, where Cathilda still is, though this time she’s seated at one of the counters eating and drinking with a book open next to her, “Uh, Cathilda?”

She lifts her gaze, sighs and shakes her head, points her finger towards the back door, “He went out that way.”

He nods his thanks and heads out the back door in the direction she’d pointed.

It doesn’t take long to find Ragh, he’s a big dude, generally hard to miss. Pulling the door shut behind him, Gorgug crosses half the distance from the house to where Ragh has his legs swinging in the pool before Ragh seems to realize he’s not alone, twisting to look over his shoulder.

Gorgug freezes midstep, “Uh.”

Ragh squints at him, eyes reflecting light back briefly before he smacks the stone next to him with an open palm, “It’s fine.”

“Okay,” he says and finishes his trek across the backyard, barefeet smacking off the stones as he lowers himself next to Ragh, leaves his knees tucked to his chest as he settles, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asks, even though it feels stupid. 

Ragh actually laughs at that, a quiet sound versus his usual loud boisterous laugh, “Dude, you’re like surprisingly light,” he waves a hand, “You almost kneed me in the junk, but nah, I’m not hurt.”

Grimacing, Gorgug runs a hand through his hair, “Then what’s up?”

Silence descends and when he chances a glance over, Ragh is looking down at the water, worrying his tusks against his upper lip.

“Did you kn—”

“You don’t hav—”

Gorgug grinds his teeth together, “Sorry, go ahead.”

Ragh nods, still not looking at him, “Did you know that you were my first kiss?”

Thrown for a loop, Gorgug tilts sideways away from Ragh, twisting to look at him properly, “What? No,” he rubs a hand over his face, “Man, I’m so sorry, that’s not... I shouldn’t have just... done that. You should’ve gotten to decide who your first kiss was.”

Ragh shoulders are pulled up hear his ears, which are pressed back against his scalp, “I—” he inhales deeply, “if I was gonna... pick,” he talks slowly, like he’s seeking the words out, fingers curled against his thighs, “if I was gonna pick who I’d want to be my first kiss, I’d pick you.”

The whole world feels like it tilts on its axis.

Ragh looks abruptly alarmed, face going ruddy, “Dude, I should not have... that’s not... you don’t have to—”

Gorgug holds up a hand, accidentally patting the side of Ragh’s face in the process, “Hold up,” he manages, strangled, “let me, I’m processing, hang on.”

Ragh sags down, hunching on himself, looking dejected.

“I think,” Gorgug starts, wishing he’d brought the whole bottle of tequila with him and abruptly realizing that everyone else probably already knew this _somehow_ and that’s probably why Tracker didn’t let him bring it. 

Licking his lips, he inhales and exhales, “I wouldn’t mind that.”

Which is... terrible.

Not reassuring.

Ragh scoffs, turning his chin just enough to peer over, “You don’t have to humor me.”

“No, no, no,” Gorgug ducks down trying to meet Ragh’s gaze, “I didn’t really word that very well. I’m very bad at wording things, you should know that by now,” and it at least gets the hint of a grin on Ragh’s face, “Look, dude, I think you’re... I think you’re really great and really big and very strong and you care about your mom a lot and I would kiss you again.”

“Probably more than once,” he tacks on, in case it wasn’t clear though he still feels like he hasn’t gotten his point across clearly at all.

Ragh is staring at him though, eyes huge, mouth hanging open.

“I like you,” he also adds on, in a rush.

The breath that Ragh releases is massive and there’s a low, “Woof,” tacked to the end, followed by, “What the shit?” and “Am I drunk?” and also “Woof” again.

“Ragh?”

Ragh looks over at him finally, eyes bright, “What?” Then shakes his head, “Sorry, I’m... wow,” he reaches out and leaves his hand hovering in the few inches between them like he’s not sure what to do with himself, “I’ve had a crush on you for like... a year, man.”

“Oh,” Gorgug blurts, feeling very stupid.

“No, no, don’t make that face!” Ragh rushes out and does touch him then, a wide palm against his arm, “It’s okay, I don’t think I was ever... ready to tell you until now? There was a lot going on and you had things going on and... it never felt like the right time and I didn’t think you liked me back and—”

“Well, I do,” he cuts in, to spare them both.

Ragh grins at him, wide until he tusks are pressing into his lower lip and he’s got a bit of a dimple that cuts into his cheek that Gorgug doesn’t think he’s ever seen before, “Rad,” he says and Gorgug snorts softly.

And Ragh’s hand skates down his arm, tough light but purposeful until he can overlap their hands, sliding their fingers together, and Ragh says, so quiet, “Can I kiss you?”

“Please,” Gorgug says.

Ragh’s other hand comes up, knuckles against his jaw before he uncurls his fingers and his palm is wide, warm when it cups the back of Gorgug’s neck and tugs, easy and unhurried, a mismatch to the way he leans in a little too fast.

Their tusks bump and they both laugh, breathless and awkward before Ragh tips enough that their mouths slot together. It’s way better than scared out of their minds on the gym floor during prom, though Gorgug knows he’s never going to get the way Ragh looked that night out of his mind.

Gorgug isn’t sure how long they’ve been kissing when Ragh finally pulls back properly, but his lips feel swollen and his face feels hot, “Way better the second time,” he exhales.

Ragh’s face is flushed and splotchy as he pulls his feet out of the water finally and pushes himself to stand, holding a hand down to Gorgug, “Bet the third’ll be even better,” he says, almost like a challenge, wiggling his eyebrows.

Huffing out a laugh, Gorgug takes his hand, lets himself be pulled up, “Wait,” realization washing over him, “When we were in the pool... have you had dreams about me, Ragh?”

“I will push you in the pool,” Ragh threatens, though his whole face is flushed as his ears are dipped shyly again.

“No, that’s... it’s... wow,” Gorgug shakes his own head, takes several steps away from the pool, though doesn’t get far because Ragh hasn’t released his hand, “That’s kinda hot,” he says, a little dumbstruck as he stares down at his own feet.

Ragh makes a strange sound and actually bumps into him, a gentle nudge as they start walking towards the house, fingers a tangled mess between them, “You don’t think it’s weird?”

Twisting his face a little, Gorgug shrugs, “I mean, weird is sort of relative around here?” 

Somehow, he can feel the tension that leaves Ragh.

“We should go on a date,” Ragh says as they duck into the house, though neither of them is in a hurry to return to the room with the others, “you’re... okay with that, right? Gonna let me take you out?”

Gorgug blinks, tugging Ragh forward so they’re walking shoulder to shoulder, “Course I’m okay with that? Why wouldn’t I be?”

Ragh turns abruptly in one of the hallways, backing him against the wall, so they’re face to face if not for a few inches of disparity, eyes dipping to his mouth before lifting again, “I just... I want to make sure we’re on the same page, yanno? It’d be real awkward if I thought this was one thing and you thought it was something else, dude.”

“Right,” Gorgug replies with a gust of breath, mostly distracted by how close Ragh is and the realization that Ragh could easily lift him against the wall if he wanted to, “What page are we on again?”

Almost as suddenly as Ragh had backed him into the wall, he’s slumping in close, their chests pressed together all the way to their thighs as Ragh nudges against his throat, presses a kiss there, “I’d really like to call you my boyfriend,” he says, quietly.

“Okay,” Gorgug answers, head thumping against the wall, heart thudding as he tentatively brings his hands up to touch Ragh’s back, still over aware of Ragh’s shirtlessness. 

“Yeah?” Ragh’s tusks brush against his skin and he shudders before he can stop himself.

It makes Ragh lift up to meet his gaze, his irises nearly swallowed by the black of his pupils and Gorgug can only nod, not sure if he trusts his voice not to break on him again.

Ragh grins big at him again, another one of those dimpled smiles before kisses him, rushed and a little too hard, but still very good and Gorgug sags down the wall even more, arms draped over Ragh’s shoulders.

There’s nothing hurried about the kiss, just a slow drag of their mouths, the way his heart pounds when Ragh licks into his mouth, trying to press in closer even though there’s already no space between them for him to close. Ragh breaks the kiss on a shaky exhale, knocking their foreheads together, before dropping his head.

“Only keep getting better at that,” Gorgug says mostly to Ragh’s shoulder, feeling a little dazed, especially when Ragh exhales, breath fanning against the line of his neck.

“Making up for missed time,” Ragh mumbles, mostly against his throat and Gorgug pats his shoulder clumsily.

They stay like that for a bit, Ragh breathing against him, tucked in close and Gorgug finds himself absently rubbing his hand over Ragh’s shoulders, mostly interested in the way he can feel the muscles shift everytime Ragh takes a breath.

And Ragh makes no move to pull away when someone approaches them, footsteps made obnoxiously loud as Tracker emerges around the corner, takes one look at the two of them and goes, “About damn time.”

It makes Ragh whirl and Gorgug doesn’t mind the view, still slumped against the wall.

“I’m happy for you, buddy,” Tracker says to whatever it is Ragh’s face is doing before Ragh tackles her in a massive hug that has her swatting at his shoulders, trying to get him to put her back down. She settles against Ragh’s shoulder finally, subjecting herself to it as she points at him still against the wall, “You hurt him and I kill you.”

He nods immediately, “Fair.”

Ragh makes a weird little sound, low in his throat and Tracker pats his head, before he reaches out with a free hand that Gorgug doesn’t hesitate to take, letting himself be tugged away from the wall towards the stairs.

“So who’s making money?” Ragh asks, when they’re part way up.

Gorgug squints at the back of his head and then at Tracker, who grins, “Uh, lets see,” she starts tallying things on her fingers then goes, “Motherfucker.”

“What?” Gorgug asks, pieces slotting together in a way that makes his face hot.

Ragh jostles Tracker, “Do I want to know?”

“Riz,” Tracker says with a large sigh, “How does he know this shit? Adaine is supposed to see the future, isn’t she?”

“I thought Riz didn’t care about this kinda stuff?” Gorgug asks, nearly missing a step when Ragh’s thumb starts sweeping over the back of his hand. Tracker lifts a judgemental eyebrow at him and he sticks his tongue out at her.

“Dude’s gotta pay for all those clue boards somehow,” Ragh says with a shake of his head.

He sets Tracker on her feet once they reach the landing and ruffles her hair until she growls and takes a half hearted swipe at him, “Don’t spend too long out here making out, someone else might come looking for you.”

“No promises,” Ragh says and she fake wretches as she walks down the hall, “it’s just payback for you and Kristen!” He calls to her back and she flips them off over her shoulder.

Gorgug huffs out a quiet breath and knocks his shoulder off Ragh’s, isn’t expecting the way Ragh turns and kisses the side of his head and lingers there, “All good?” He asks quietly, leaning against Ragh’s side.

He can feel it when Ragh nods, “Better than,” he says finally, then starts leading him down the hall once more, to where the sounds of the others talking and laughing can be heard coming from Fabian’s room. The sound abruptly stops when Ragh opens the door then immediately kicks back in a thousand times louder and Gorgug finds himself tackled by Fig as she hauls him over to Ayda to hound him about details, only able to peer helplessly at Ragh, who only winks at him as he sinks back onto the floor next to Tracker and Kristen.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vowofenmity).


End file.
